


A Prince's Heart

by PlayerOneMell



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: AU, Dragons, Fantasy, Hero Michael, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sword Fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneMell/pseuds/PlayerOneMell
Summary: Michael is a noble knight who has the interest of winning the Prince's Heart. He goes on a quest to prove he's a hero, and hopefully swoon Jeremy. Jeremy had already fallen for Michael, but problems arise as his father tries to marry him to someone else.





	A Prince's Heart

Michael Mell was quite the honorable knight. Sure, he gave up a position of being a prince in his own kingdom to become a knight. Michael loved protecting people, and pushed his own needs aside for others. However, there is one feeling that Michael can't deny himself. Michael truly just wanted to protect the honor of his prince, Jeremy Heere.

Jeremy Heere was prince over the Buwan kingdom. He got bored of staying in the castle all the time. He was thankful for the times Michael would whisk him out of the castle, secretly, to go out and have a good time. He could never admit it to his court, his servants, or his father, but he was very much falling in love with the knight. He couldn't even relay it to his personal servant, Brooke Lohst.

Brooke was just a servant to the young prince, and was the same age as him. Jeremy's a lot closer to her than anyone else in his life. Brooke is allowed to leave the castle because she's not royal, she needs to be protected. Brooke knows well about what's going on between the prince and the noble knight. She knows a few people in town, including her girlfriend, Chloe Valentine. 

Chloe was a dragon tamer. She possessed a bit of magic, but it's only certain charms. She doesn't know anyone of the royal family, but knows of them. She doesn't know that she accidentally charmed the prince once, into a daze to protect him from getting drunk at the tavern. Chloe, being as social as she is, knows the owner of the tavern: Jenna Roland.

Jenna was the owner of the tavern. It's not common a woman would run and own a tavern on her own but she did. She did this all while having a group of messengers. Any news you've heard around the kingdom originates from that very tavern. Most of its true, if not exaggerated. However there's one piece of information no one is sure is true. Jenna claims that she knows Jake Dillinger.

Jake was a traveler to say the least. He was known as the greatest guy throughout all the kingdoms. Sure, he's a bit of a thief, but he does it all for a good cause. He never stays in one place. Some say he's just a legend, but he's a real human. There's one person in all the land who's truly had a run in with him, Richard Goranski.

Rich wasn't in the main part of town. He was a little ways off in his own cottage in the forest. Rich was a wizard, and an okay one at that. Rich knows legends and prophecies galore, but he has some trouble with his spells. Usually just the ones that deal with fire. He's still training, but luckily he has his companion. Rich’s companion is a small fairy named Christine Canigula.

Christine is a fairy with sparkly, frail wings. They shimmer and shine when she moves about. She helps Rich with his study. She awaits to lead a hero on a quest as that is her duty in life. She's only ever met Rich and Jake. She's wanted to go into town, but Rich doesn't think it's safe for her.

So, the Eight didn't know each other too well. However, one day they all connect and meet. All because Michael decided to go on a quest. Very soon, the Eight would meet. The only question is, would they all live happily ever after?


End file.
